Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Zamiana.. Początek Końca
=ZAMIANA 13.= Kotofanka=^.^= kwi 8, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= UDAŁO MI SIE COŚ WYKOMBINOWAĆ I WGL WIĘ WIECIE :D wgl słyszeliście od 11.04.2016 maja lecieć nowe odc miraculous tylko że po polsku :D Super nie xD ochciaż i tak obejżałam już cały 1 sezon a i niech mi ktos w komi e napisze co się stało na wikii że nie ma czatu xD -Tak a jakie jest rozwiązanie?-''zapytał'' -Rozwiązaniem jest Chloe... Ona będzie Pszczołą tak jak ona kiedy coś się stanie ona reauguje żądląc (chodzi o pszczółke) A Chloe Reauguje złością tylko nie wiem dlaczego.. -Jak to Chloe?! Prze.. Przecierz ona nie.. ONA NIE MOŻE BYĆ PSZCZOŁĄ-''wykrzykną..'' Więcej po tym po tym pytaniu nic nie mówiłam.. Wybiegliśmy i nagle zjawił się ten Biały Wilk.. Czy ktoś? Ale o prucz niego zjawiło się chyba milion Akum.. Prze.. Przecierz on mówił że się na.. na mnie zemści.. Czy to oznacza że on teraz współpracuje z WC?! Nagle jakiś dziwny promień strzelił w Adriena.. Jak to ja zwylke robie obroniłam go swoim ciałem ale nie przewidziałam konsekwencji tego czynu.. Oni uciekli a ja z Adrienem zostałam sama.. ''-''Wiki nic ci nie jest??-''zapytał ze zmartwieniem.'' -Co.. Y nic.. jakoś dziwnie się czuje ale to mi nie przeszkodzi teraz musimy iść do Chlo i przekazać jej miraculous Pszczoły... -Nadal nie moge uwierzyć że ona jest Pszczołą- -Spoko ja też nie-XDDD *w domu u chloe* -Tikki Kropkuj! -Plagg Wysuwał Pazury!! -Okej Kocie najpierw musimy ją poznać dokładniej!.. (PUK PUK) Chloe? -Biedronka o jej przyszłaś mnie odwiedzić jak super.. Jej Biedronka i ja się przyjaźnimy..- :DDDDDD -Co.. A no tak Chloe? Czy jesteś niemiła dla ludzi z twojej klasy bo coś się wydarzyło kiedyś w twoim zyciu? -Hymm..? A no tak Biedronko.. Kiedyś jak byłam mała moja mama ni z tąd ni z owąd odeszłą powiedziała że wróci ale nie wróciła a nastempnego dnia w telwizji było że jakaś kobieta zgineła w wypadku.. Ja w to nie wieżyłam moja mama dzierżyła miraculous takie jak wy ale.. ale była Pawiem? Czy kimś takim zdaje mi się że nawet tata mi kiedyś mówił że mama miała jeszcze kogoś innego, oczywiście nie wiedział on o tym że mama była Pawiem.. Od tego czasu boje zię przywiązywac do kogo kolwiek bo zawsze mam wrażenie że ten ktoś odejdzie i już nie wróci tak jak moja mama.. -Stop! Twoja mama miała miraculous Pawia!!??-''wykrzykną z przerażeniem Kot i poprosił mnie na stronę-'' '-Coś się stało kocie..? A no tak twoja mama miała miraculous Pawia czy to oznacza że ty i Chloe to.. rodzeństwo?? -Na to wychodzi.. Chloe! Słuchaj wychodzi na to że ty i ja jesteśmy spokrewnieni.. -Ale jakim sposobem przecież ja nawet nie wiem jak ty wyglądasz.. -Ach no tak zapomniałem Biedronko skoro ona i tak ma być Pszczołą musimy jej powiedzieć.. -Słuchaj Chloe ja i czarny kto (w tej chwili się odmienili) to Wiki i Adrien.. -Czy czyli Adrien to mój brat?! -Na to wychodzi Chloe.. -Okej okej a co z ta pszczołą czy kimś tam? -Prosze ta spinka to miraculous Pszczoły.. Jest juz aktywowany od tej pory będziesz pomagać nam zwalczać zło... Adrien chyba powinniśmy iść na miejsce tamtego wypadku i to szybko bo coraz gorzej się czuje..Chloe przemień się robi się to tak że mówisz przemiana albo wymyślasz na szybko jakis króciutki wers.. Rozumiesz? Twoje kwami ma na imie Miju.. -T..Tak! Miju Zapylamy! -Okej jak widzidz masz na głowie małe czułka w pasie masz swoje żondło które zmienia się w lance taką jaką używali rcerze podczas średniowiecznych walk a twoją tajną mocą jest.. Szczerze niewiem co ale to zobaczymy w biegu ... (przemieniłam się ja a nastempnie Adrien) *miejsce wypadku* -Jest mur.. Okej tu mi się skończyła wena przez mojego wspaniałego kolege nie z wikii CrazyMonster xD #POZDRAWIAMKOLEGO =Zamiana 12= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 28, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Aha dzięki? Pod poprzednim opkiem był tylko 1 komentarz na dodatek mój ;---;;; -No to em... Jaka ona była-''zapytał Adrien bo nie dokońca wiedział...Gdyż znał ją tylko troszeczke nie wiedział jaka była i jak jej szło podczas przygotowywań i Walki z WC..'' -Ym hem.. trudno stwierdzić była.. Była... NIESAMOWITA!!!-''odpowiedział mały Pawik'' -Ehem Ehem (kaszel) My tu mamy zagadke którą rozwiązać trzeba..-''przerwałam im rozmowe'' -No tak wiesz spotkajmy się jutro w... W Parku''-''''po chwili zastanowienia powiedział Adrien'' -No okej ale nie wiem czy tak szybko to rozwiąże-''odpowiedziałam'' *Dom WIKI* -Tikki jak myślisz jakie jest rozwiązanie tej zagadki?-''zapytałam'' -Ja myśle że w tej zagadce chodzi o to żeby ktoś otrzymał..Miraculous Pszczoły-''odparła Tikki'' -Myśl Wiki myśl!!! Hymm.. Pszczoła może być zła jak ktoś jej coś zrobi... Chloe?! Ona jest zła ale co jej sie stało ktoś jej nadepną na odcisk? (XDDD)-''zapytałam z przerażającym uśmiechem i osłupieniem gdyż przedemną z dupy staną Wilk biały Wikl kim on do cholebki kurcze jest... I odrazu nie żucając się mu w oczy wysłałam SMS do Adriena żeby jak najszybciej zjawił się tu bo ktos tu wbił.. O nie on się do mnie zbliża..'' ''-''Witaj Wiki''-złapał mnie za ręke i ją ucałował'' -Kim.. Kim ty jesteś i czego o demnie chcesz?!''-zapytałam'' -Jestem Velius Volf'' i chcę żebyś mnie kochała czy to takie trudne? Kocham cię Wiki chcę byś już zawsze była moją więc Wyjdziesz za Mnie?-''zapytał ja osłupiałam jeszcze bardziej ale widziałam że w oknie stoi cały czerwony od złości Kot.. -Zostaw moją Lady!''-zakrzykną'' -Pff... Dlaczego mam ja zostawić.. Myślisz że wybieże kogoś takiego jak ty? Małego czarnego kotka chuderlacza z innymi częściami ciała które są małe czy dostojnego pełenego podziwu Wilka z mięśniami i częściami ciała które sa napewno większe od twoich...?''-powiedział na co ja zareagowałam'' -Słuchaj Pchlażu jeżeli myślisz że ja będe twoja możesz sobie to wybic z głowy jedyny ktoś kogo kocham To Czarny Kot-''i wtedy zdecydowałam że odpowiem na jego pytanie (z wcześniejszego rozdzialu) a raczej chyba nie pytanie tylko ztwierdzenie?-''I chcę być jego dziewczyną..-''wtedy cały był czerwony i jeden i drugi ale jeden ze szczęścia drugi ze złośći..'' -Zapłacisz mi za to Wiki policzymy się jeszcze ale nie jako super bohaterowie ale jako ludzie zwyczajni ludzie..-''powiedzaiał przeraziłam się... szczeże co miałam zrobić myślałam o najgorszym..'' ''-''Ty.. Ty naprawde chcesz nią być?''-zapytał Kot'' -Przecież powiedziałam że tak..''-wtedy mnie pocałował (dzrzwi od pokoju zamknięte jak coś) Było bardzo fajnie posuneliśmy się troche dalej ale nie aż tak daleko (pewnie myśleliście o słowie na S kończące się na X ale mylicie się xddd)To nie był pocałunek taki jak wcześniej to było coś magicznego..'' -Ad.. Adrien ja wiem rozwiązałam zagadke-''dodałam'' -Tak a jakie jest rozwiązanie?-''zapytał'' -Rozwiązaniem jest Chloe... Ona będzie Pszczołą tak jak ona kiedy coś się stanie ona reauguje żądląc (chodzi o pszczółke) A Chloe Reauguje złością tylko nie wiem dlaczego.. Koniec konec to dlatego że był tylko mój kom pff.. jak tam wasz ŚMINGUS DYNGUS MNIE OBLAŁĄ TYLKO BABCIA A WAS? =Zamiana 11= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 27, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Okej lecimy dalej *Wiki* -Hym... Gdzie może być Miraculous Pawia bo raczej Motyla tak szybko nie znajdziemy-''powiedziałam'' -Ja..Ja.. Chyba wiem gdzie ono może być... Choć.. Choć za mną..-''powiedział Adrien.. Ufam mu więc za nim ide.. Chym.. czemu jesteśmy u niego w domu?! Co on patrzy za tym obrazem nie rozumiem..'' ''-''Szoteu! To ono?!''-zapytał'' -Tak To Miraculous Pawia skąd wiedziałeś że ono tu jest?!''-odpowiedział mu Szot.. I przyokazi zapytał'' -Ym... miałem przeczucie..-''widziałam po nim że kłamie..'' -Tikki.. Plagg i Szoteu zostańcie tutaj musze pogadać z Adrienem w cztery oczy..-''I pociągnełam go za sobą...'' ''-''Adrien słuchaj.. Jakoś ja nie..''-nie skączyłam mówić a ten zaczął'' ''-''Ja myśle że powinniśmy być RAZEM!-''krzykną a wtedy wszystkie Kwamii i Dzuszek zaczeli się śmiać a ja osłupiałam i stałam się czerwona jak burak.. Nie wiedziałm co mam mu odpowiedzieć zgodzić się czy nie?!..'' ''-''Y... no... Ja.. Y nie... wiem.. co mam.... powiedzieć... Zaskoczyłeś.. mnie-''odpowiedziałam..'' -Co to znaczy zaskoczyłem cię? Przecież mówiłęm ci tyle razy że cię Kocham.. Nie myślałaś że cię o to spytam?-''zapytał co miałm mu odpowiedzieć w tej chwili nie myślałąm o związku tylko o tym żeby znaleść WC'' -Ja po..poprostu nie myślałam o tym wcześniej...Ja.. Pierwszy raz jestem.. jestem w takiej sytuacji..-''i spuściłam głowe w duł bo było mi strasznie wstyd..'' -Jak to jestes pierwszy raz w takiej sytuacji? Przecież już miałaś chłopaka...-''powiedzial na co ja zaczełam płakac i przez łzy mu odpowiedziałam'' ''-''Miałam ale to nie ja go sobie wybrałam tylko mój wujek..On specjalnie przekonał mojego wujka że jest odpowiednim kandydatem ja się nie chciałam zgodzić ale zostałam przymuszona..- -Mam nadzieje że nie zsotałaś przymuszona do tego o czym myśle...-''powiedział na co ja zrobiłam się czerwona jeszcze bardziej ale zapytałam żeby dowiedzieć się dokładnie czy chodzi mu o to o co myśle że mu chodzi..'' ''-''Do czego?- -Huh.. do y no wiesz..-''powiedział lekko zarumieniony'' ''-''Nie wiem..-''odparłam'' -No do s.. znaczy kochania się .. -''wykrztusił wreszcie (xdd)'' -Co?! Nie a i wiedziałam oco chodzi na samym początku..-''odpowiedziałm przez mój hihot (jeszcze większe xddd)'' ''-''Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś?! Dlaczego zmusiłaś mnie do tego żebym to powiedział?!-''zaczełam się śmiać jeszcze bardziej a on nie wiedział o co chodzi w końcu złapałam go za ręke schowałam wszystkie Kwamii i Duszka do torebki i zaciągnełam go do muzeum tuz przed zamknięciem oraz poprosiłam Szotea żeby swoimi mocami paranormalnymi wyłączył kamery'' ''-''Okej teraz musisz się przemienić Wiki..-''powiedział Szot po czym dodał-''Ale nie w Biedronke tylko Ducha Biedronki.. -''no okej skoro mus to mus..'' Czas na przemiane.. Szoteu! Czas Postraszyć!-''i byłam lekko rożową Biedronką z szarawymi kropkami a prze zemnie było widać różne żeczy za mną U mnie w głowie jakiś głos...'' ''-Wiki teraz dotkinij papirusu!-POWIEDZIAŁ SZOTEU?! Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie przemawiał do mnie w głowie dziwne uczucie.. Kiedy tylko dotknełam papirusu odrazu zagadka przetłumaczyła się!'' -Zagadka brzmi!; Każdy pez krztyny uczuć skrywa wielką tajemnice coś się stało ten ktoś zaufać ci musi by przekazać dalszy ciąg.. Ktoś przez tajemnice bywa okrutny czasami i zły ale w środku dobry.. Tam znajdziesz w ukrytym sercu odpowiedź do pytania teraz ci zadanego..:GDZIE ZADŻYŁO SIĘ TAMTO WYDAŻENIE UKRYTY BĘDZIE SKRAWEK PAPIERU CZY ZNAJDZIESZ GO W LUDZKIM WCIELENIU?Czy osoba ta zaufa tobie i wskaże te miejesce nikt ci nie powie... I w tej chwili z Miraculous Wyleciało małe Kwamii w kształcie ptaszka z pięknym ogonkiem niebieskimi piórkami czarnym dziobem i nóżnkami -O! Ja jaki słodziak!-''powiedziałam po chwili dodając-''Jak się nazywasz? -Jestem Perx.. Kiedyś należałem do kobiety która urodziły syna miała bląd włosy a jej syn nazywał się chyba A..Adrian czy coś takiego-''powiedział'' -Chyba Adrien!''-Krzyknełam'' -O tak właśnie! On dobrze mówisz-''powiedział'' -Jak to.. Należałeś do mojej mamy?-''zapytał niedowierzając Adrien'' -No tak!''-uśmiechną się Perx'' =Zamiana 10= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 27, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Znowu się popsuło no w ch*j wam psujące sie komputery.... Wiem Kto jest WC tak naserrio na końcu będzie i tak ptp opowiem jak mi miną mój koszmarny weekend.. Tłumacze o co kaman z tamtym rozdzialem...Ona oberwała tym czyms i była chora poszła do mistrza fu czarny kot za nią szedł.. i ja uratował bo prawie umarła i dowiedział się że ona jest biedronką *w pokoju Wiki* -Ym.. No tak faktycznie jestem biedronką-''powiedziałam...'' ''-''Teraz Kocham cię jeszcze bardziej..-''dodał..'' *Perspektywa kogoś(damdamdam..)* Chym.. Chyba powinnem się ujawnić...Ale czy to dobry pomysł.. i wtedy udeżyłem w ściane i się pojawiłem... Wszyscy byli bardzo zdziwieni nawet Kwamii.. -Kim ty jesteś-''zapytali na co odparłem..'' -Ja jestem Duchem Kwamii które istniało bardzo.. bardzo dawno temu..- -A... A jak się nazywasz?!-''zapytała widać z przerażeniem Wiki..'' ''-''Jestem Szoteu.. Kiedys byłem Kwamii tak jak Plagg i Tikki.. Ale moja była "opiekunka" w sesie ktoś do kogo należałem.. Zabił mnie gwoździem bo tylko w taki sposób da się zabić Kwamii.. Za to że nie spełniłem jego samolubnego zyczenia.. Postanowiłem się wam ujawnić dzięki czynowi Adriena.. Wiedziałem że jesteście idealnie do tej roli..A tak każdego dnia moge spełnić 1 zyczenie ale nie samolubne ale życznie które KOMUŚ powtarzam KOMUŚ pomoże..-''odpowiedziałem im A po chwili jeszcze dodałem-''Wiki ty otrzymasz moje Miraculous jeżeli byś zapomniała zabrać Tikki z domu to możesz się przemienić za pomocą mnie.. ''-''No.. Okej.. Ale ja raczej nigdy nie zapomne Tikki z domu..-''odparła'' ''-''Nigdy nie mów nigdy moja droga.. A właśnie jest jeden sposób żeby mnie ożywić ale mogą to zrobić praktycznie wszystkie Kwamii nie musi być 1 wię trzeba odnaleś Miraculous Pawia alibo zabrać Miraculous Władcy Ciem.. Właśnie a żeby dowiedzieć się gdzie jest WC to musicie rozwiązać zagdke.. a oto ona..] Gdzie muzealna leży mumia... Papirus znajdziecie a na nim Biedronke z Kwam.. Ujżecie przetłumaczyć hieroglif nie jest tak łatwo, Trudy sie przydadzą nic nie jest na marno.. Zaprowadzi was on do nastempnej wskazówki a ta następna do następnej jak rozwiązecie tamten Quiz krótki. Wskazówki wam podpowiedzą gdzie można go znaleś lecz pokonanie go nie jest takie łatwe kiedy jest was tak mało Kwami musicie porozdawać żeby do walki więcej osób mkneło a ta która jest najgorsza będzie wam najpotrzebniejsza...-''I WTEDY ICH MINY BYŁY PRZERAŻONE JAK BY ZOBACZYLI DUCHA (XD) *Wiki* What the F... pff co to było?! Nie rozmumiem jak co kiedy gdzie oco chodzi.. Czy mu chodzi o tego kogoś o kim myśle?! '''Okej to koniec moja wena wymarła boshe dopomuż mi z weną (xDD) a WC tak na serio jest... Wojciech Cejrowski... Widzicie jego imie zaczyna cię na W a nazwisko na C czyli WC... A jak tam wasze święta? Moje koszmarne poszłam się myć potknełam się o noge (tak braffo ja) wpadłam w ciuchach do wanny pełnej wody udeżyłam głową o prysznic i wszystko na siebie wywaliłam tego samego dnia prawie się nie wyrypałam bo niezauważyłam krawężnika ;--;; oraz nastawiłam sobie budzik przypadkiem następnego dnia budzik zadzwonil przestraszyłam się i spadłam z materaca.. po czym jak byłam w kinie na ZWIERZOGRODZIE.. było takie coś że ten zajonc i lis podchodzili do szkła a tam z dupy tygrys ja się wystraszyłam krzyknełam na całą sale jezus maria wszytscy breh ze mnie a ja tak wysoko podskoczyłam ze mi się krzesło złozyło więc upadląm na ziemie... po czym w Wielkanoc wywaliłam na siebie cały tależ i wylałam picie najgorsze święta w zyciu nie liczaz bożego nardzoenia kiedy to sięgałam po prezen pff (od mikołaja tak nie no xdd moi rodzice myślą że nadal w niego wieże..) po czym to choinka się na mnie wywaliła ... a ja pod nią leżałam pech pech mnie prześladuje.. =Zamiana 9 XDD= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 26, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Na czym to Ja.?!!! A tak na tym że Wiki musiała okłamać Adriena.. -A.. Adr.. Adrien Agrest jest Czarnym Kotem!?-''dziwnie się czułam okłamując go..'' -Tak a co znasz mnie Biedronsiu?-''zapytał..'' -No raczej..? Przecież jesteś sławnym modelem jak mogę cię nie znać-''byłam coraz słabsza ciągle coś kuło mnie w serce coś bardzo zimnego..'' -Prze..przepraszam Adrien ja... ja musze iśc..-''czułam sie coraz gożej więc jak najszybciej uciekłam'' *Następny dzień w domu* ''-''Tikki nie moge się ruszyć dlaczego jesteś taka blada i czy tobie też tak zimno jak mi..?-''zapytałam Tikki.. Nagle coś we mnie pękło Tikki zasłabła i spadała w duł a ja niemogłam nic zrobić.. Udało mi się ruszyć i ją złapać'' -Wiki.. musimy iśc jak najszybciej do Mistrza Fu..-''powiedziała a ja jej tylko przytaknełam.. Ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu nic nikomu nie mówiąc.. Biegłam obok szkoły i różnych innych budynków...'' *Adrien* Gdzie ona biegnie.. Chyba źle wygląd... Pobiegne za nią.. Poszłem za szkołe i się przemieniłem o dziwo ona pobiegła do Mistrza Fu.. Co się dzieje wywaliła się na śrdoku drogi.. Okej wstała... Weszła do środka i znowu upadła *Wiki* Auć to bolało.. -Mistrzu Fu.... pomocy pomóż mi i Tikki..''-wtedy jak na złość wpadł Adrien. A JA ZEMNDLAŁAM...'' ''-''Wiki nie Mistrzu co sie dzieje?!-''ZAPYTAŁ O DZIWO NIC NIE WIDZIAŁAM ALE WSZYSTKO SŁYSZAŁAM..'' -Nic nie dam rady zrobić tylko prawdziwa miłoś może pokonać ten czar WC-''powiedział wtedy Kot mnie pocałował nie odwzajemniłam tego.. Zaczełam sie zwijać z bólu podobnie jak Tikki..'' ''-''Budzi się! Mistrzy ona się budzi!-''wtedy mnie przytulił i pocałował jeszcze raz.. Ale ja wtedy odwzajemniłam pocałonek.. Nagle sie odsuną i lekko sie zarumienił.. Chyba myslał że znowu nie odwzajemnie pocałunku.. Uśmiechną się.. Zaczoł płkać i znowu mnie przytulił.. Tak samo jak Plagg, Tikki'' -W.. Wiki-''mówił przez łzy i smiech-''CAŁY CZAST TO TY BYŁAŚ BIEDRONKĄ KOCHAM CIĘ WIESZ...-''uśmiechnełam się.. Tak samo jak i Mistrz FU się usmiechną sie i powiedział'' '-Czyli wszyscy już sobie wysztko wyjasniliśmy powinniście już iść..-'tak jak powiedział tak zrobiliśmy ale dzisiaj nie poszlismy uz do szkoły ale cały czas siedzielismy u mnie w pokoju.. '''''Koniec na dziś błagam zabijcie mnie ale nie oge dłuższych pisac Tata na wyjeździe pozwala mi siedzieć na 1 godzine boshe.. ale w niedziele/poniedziłek będzie dłuższy obiecuje!!!! =Zamiana 8.5= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 25, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Kończymy to zaczełam XDDD Kolejny raz dziękuje; Patryko6060 DZIĘKUJE!!! ''-Witaj PuzzleWarrior'rze dostaniesz nadludzką siłę umysłu, a w zamian przyniesiesz mi miraculous Biedronki i Czarnego Kota zgadzasz się?-Władca Ciem...'' -'Tak panie zgadzam się...-'powiedział nasz łotr XDD *Wiki* ''-''Dzięki Tikki nie pomagasz pff.. a tak właściwie to.. Mari opowiadała że coś kiedyś jej wspominałaś o.. tym że masz nadzieje że jakaś historia się nie powtórzy.. o co z tym chodzi-''zapytałam z niepokojem..'' -No tak miałam ci o tym właśnie powiedzieć.. Poprzednia Biedronka też się załamała.. Oczywiście Czarny Kot i ona znali swoje osobości, ale ona umarła z wyczerpania psyhicznego.. On tak cierpiał po stracie że oddał swoje miraculous mistrzowi Fu bo wiedział że lepiej zrezygnować z bycia super herosem bez Biedronki gdyż inaczej mógł by wszystko zniszczyć a nic nie naprawić...-''opowiedziała mi Tikki.. Nagle usłyszałam krzyki..'' ''-''Tikki Kropkuj!!!-''i znowu stałam się Biedronką czułam sie coraz gorzej ale postanowiłam że jak stane do walki to o własnych siłach a nie przy pomocy Czarnego Kota..'' *Adien* Czekam na Biedronke ciekawe kiedy sie zjawi... O już jest (ciekawy magiczny sposób xDD) -Biedroneczko jak widzisz mamy kolejnego zbója..-''powiedziałem widać było że sie trochę wkurzyła ale nie wiem czemu..'' *Wiki* 'On mysli że ja''k jestem Biedroneczką to będe dla niego taka miła jako zwykła ja?!-O nie moje złe emocje się odzywają mam nadzieje że jednak nie powiedziałam tego na głos...'' -Kocie.. Chyba powinniśmy zająć się złoczyńcą a nie mną..-''szybko powiedziałam żeby nie powiedzieś jednakże tamtego..Szybko znaleźliśmy się obok złoczyńcy...'' '-Myślicie pewnie że już mnie złapaliście... Jednak mylicie się! Hahahah... Labirynt Strachów!-'i zaraz razem z Kotem byliśmy w jakimś dziwnym, ciemnym i KOSZMARNIE STRASZNYM LABIRYNIE JA SIE BOJE?! CO SIĘ ZE MNĄ DZIEJE BOŻE POMOCY.... -Trzeba znaleść wyjście Biedronsiu..-''aa znowu to samo...znowu Biedronsiu, jestem koszmarnie zła ale nie moge tego po sobie pokazać...'' -Wiesz górą bedzie najlepiej chyba myśli że jesteś aż tacy głupi że nie zauważymy że nie ma dachu...-''udało nam się wyjść.. Szybko go związaliśmy ale jak to zrobilismy z niego wyleciało prawie ze milion (w przybliżeniu tak sie mówi) Akum a Władca Ciem mówił że i tak nas pokona że nie staniemy mu na drodze na co ja mu..-'' -Uwież może i jestem wykończona psyhicznie ale pokonam cię jak kolwiek mam to zrobić.. Za wszystko co zrobiłeś dla mnie... Pokonam cię... Ból mnie tylko motywuje.. a to dlatego że przez ciebie straciłam najbliższe osoby zniszcze cię Władco Ciem- -Zobaczmy Biedronsiu!-''powiedział szyderczo WC.. i właśnie wtedy rzucił we mnie magicznym promieniem Kot nie zdążył mnie ochronić i zostalam trafiona a wtedy poczułam że serce mi zamarza i nie czuje juz miłości do nikogo wczescniej czułam tylko małe ziarnko miłości i przyjaźni teraz nie czuje już zupełnie nic... Upadłam nie mogłam wtsać.. Kot mnie podniusł i to on wykonał za mnie całą robote oczyścił Akume i przywrócił wszytko do normy nie wiem jak mu sie to udało zaniusł mnie do swojego domu.. Naszczęście nie użyłam Szczęśliwego Trafu i miałam jeszcze dużo czasu do przemiany... On zresztą tesz miał całkiem dużo czasu wyglądało ta jakby on chciał wyznać Biedronce znaczy mnie kim jest, ale nie wie że ja wiem...'' ''-''Biedronko musze ci coś wyznać''-powiedział i się odmienił... Musiałm udawać zdziwienie..'' -A.. Adr... Adrien Agrest jest Czarnym Kotem?!''-dziwnie się czułam okłamując go tym że niewiem'' Okej to koniec sory że krótkie Tata każe mi szybko kończyć więc soreczka piszcie w komach jak myslicie co się wydaży bądźcie Wrózbitą Maciejem alibo Wróżką Grażyną ale okej powo ciekawe czy zgadniecie xDD =Zamiana 8= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 25, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Naczym to skończyliśmy? A... no tak może uda mi się może pisać na wyjeździe xD MIEJMY NADZIEJE :P wstałam wcześnież żeby napisać rozdzialik :DDD jak by mi się nie udało życzcie my POWODZENIA Vicky! Specjalne podziękowania za pomoc w pisaniu Miraculous001 DZIĘKUJE!!! -To ja... Ja jestem... Bie... Znaczy tą złą..-''powstrzymałam się ledwo od wyznania mu przypadkowo kim jest.. ale zato znowu się rozpłakałam..'' ''-''Wiki co.. się stało?''-zapytał. naco ja mu'' -Śniłeś mi się ale inaczej byłeś zły na mnie zmieniłeś się w... potwora-''opowiedziałam mu.. Miłam wrażenie że powinnam była mu powiedzieć ale tego nie zrobiłam..'' *''Adiren* ''Ja dlaczego ja miał bym być na nią zły...Chyba widziała to po mnie że niewiem co mam zrobić ''-''Adrien coś się stało?.-''zapytała nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.. ale odpowiedziałem..'' -Co nic myśle tylko nad twoim snem-''odparłem..'' *''Wiktoria* ''-''Wiesz ja chyba będę się zbierać jest już 9.00 powinnam iść-''powiedziałam wstałam poszłam do łazienki i się ubrałam..Widziałam że Adrien jest zmartwiony i zapytałam jeszcze raz czy nic mu nie jest... a on mi na to -Co? Nie nic...-''powiedział, ale ja mu jakoś nie wierzyłam. Od kąd dowiedziałam się że to on jest Czarnym Kotem patrze na niego i na jego 2 wcielenie inaczej niż przedtem.' Nie wiem czy mogę mu powiedzieć o tym boje się że mój sen był tym który nazywa się snem proroczym ale nie wiem co ja tu mam w tej chwili mysleć... Pożegnając się z nim wyszłam i wróciłam do domu odrazu zabrałam się do rozmowy z Tikki..'' -Tikki co ja mam zrobić boje się że ten mój sen może być proroczy.. Boje się że to może naprawde się wydażyć co jeśli tak się stanie-''leżałam na łóżku i płakałam a Tikki mi odpowiedziała'' ''-''Też mysle że to może by proroczy sen-''Tikki wyglądała na przybitą'' ''-''Tikki co się dzieje?''-'zapytałam niepewna..'' -Posłuchaj boje się że twoja psyhika może tego nie wytrzymać nie wiem czy damy sobie rade jeżeli załamiesz się jeszcze bardziej..''-widziałam że jest bardzo zmartwiona tym wszystkim '' *u'' władcy ciem..*''' '-Nie doceniany przez ludzi odrzucony przez swoją pasje...To jest najlepszy pokarm dla mojej małej złej Akumy..-''w ten sposób zdobył kolejną ofiarę- Sorki że krótki ale musze wyjechać ;--;;; wrzuce jeszcze jeden dzisiaj ale ostro wieczorkiem narazka =Teoria o Volpinie= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 24, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Znalazło się dużo dużo teorii na temat Volpiny o tuż ja mam taką Volpiną może być Lila choć nie do końca w to wierze wiecie ona mogla dostać ten wsiorek od babci a kwamii ukryte w wisiorku jeszcze nie odkryło że Lila jest odpowiednia albo to po prostu zbieg okoliczności a Alya dostanie swoje miraculous gdy mistrz fu sam zobaczy ją w akcji co do Władcy ciem pamientacie sejf z 24 odc ? Tam był paw przypinka taka najprawdopodomniej matka adriena została przypadkowo pochlonięta przez miraculous więc wściekł się i próbuje zdobyć wszystkie miraculous żeby mógł ją odzyskać a jak wiadomo władca ciem i ojciec adriena stracili najbliższe im osoby a po za ty oby dwum postaciom głosu podkłada ta sama osoba =Co dzieje się z Marinette?!= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 24, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Jedna z czytelniczek/czytelników ''Kociak123 ''napisała: "Jestem ciekawa co będzie z Mari skoro Adrien kocha Wike" Otóż teraz właśnie napisze wam co dzieje się z Marinette w Chinach i czy odkochała się w Adrienie czy nie w każdym razie tu nie przewiduje żadnych dialogów tylko takie pisanie jakbym z wami gadała... Więc tak jak czytaliście Marinette została ZMUSZONA do przeprowadzki do Chin. Dlaczego pisze że została zmuszona jej rodzice zawarli układ z wujkiem z Chin że w 14 urodziny Wiki i Marinette zostaną one wymienione znaczy Wiki przyjedzie do Paryża, a Marinette do Chin.. Ich wuj wie o tym że one posiadają miraculous sam kiedyś je posiadał ale swoje oddał Wice.. A o tym że Mar jest Biedronką dowiedział się przypadkiem zauważył wyjeżdżając że Mar się w nią przemienia.. Reszta jutro tata każe złazić z kompa soreczka :Więc tak pisz to na tel wiec skóry za błędy ''' '''Marinette tak jak wiecie wymieniła się miraculous z Wilka od teraz jest Chińską bohaterką Kocia Przepowiednia także ma swojego pomocnika Gorżila który wygląda jak krokodyl jego Kwamii to Krod mały '''krokodylek... Oni wiedzą kim są... Zapytacie z kim oni tam walczą?! Walczą z Władczynią Ciem.. Spytacie czy od kochała się w Adrienie? owszem tak kocha Jeremiego (jej pomocnika) co jest dziwne *uwaga spojler* w jednym rozdziale Marinette zobaczy całująca się parę i wścieknie się wtedy władca ciem oraz wladczyni połączą siły a dalej nie powiem hehehe =Zamiana 7= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 24, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Tak jak pewnie wiecie po porzednich moich (krótkich) zmaganiach nasza bohaterka załamuje się wiadomo że nie każdy kto nosi taki ciężar na plecach jak ona nie zawsze mógł by wytrzymać dlatego mamy proble rozdział ten zaczynam pisać o godzinie 15.07 zobaczymy o której zostań zkończony ;-; ''Specjalne podziękowania kieruje do: Werna6 za użyczenie nicku i Patryko6060 za pomoc w początku opowidania :D DZIĘKUJE I TO BARDZO!!!'' -Tikki co ja mam zrobić jeżeli on naprawde jest tym Czarnym Kotem?!-''zapytałam'' -Wiesz trzeba by to było sprawdzić-''odpowiedziała'' -Ale jak Tikki? - byłam zdesperowana -Jeżeli na tyle blisko podejdziesz do Adriena to jeżeli jest Czarnum Kotem wyczuje jego Kwamii-Plagg'a-''bez zwłocznie odparła'' ''-''Plagg'a jakiego znowu Plagg'a kim on jest?!-''zapytałm ze zdziwieniem'' -Zapomniałm wspomnieć Plagg to kwami Czarnego Kota dzięki niemu udaje mu się zosotać Czarnym Kotem tak jak tobie Biedronką-''odrzekła'' Czyli nie tylko ja mam Kwamii dlaczego się nie domysliłam czasami jestem naprawde durna.. -Tikki no to jedziemy na co czekać-''wybiegłam z domu i poszłam do Adriena bo i tak mieliśmy dzisiaj kończyć projekt..'' ''-''Hejka Adiren przyszłam, bo mieliśmy kończyć drugą połwę projektu bo pierwszą dokończyi Nino i Alya, pamiętasz?-''zapytałm zdeterminowana do działania'' ''-''A tak faktycznie prosze wejdź-''spojrzałm na jego rękę i faktycznie ta rana byłą taka sama jak tamta coś mnie w środku zabolało jak.. jakby coś tam zamarzło...'' -Wiki wszystko dobrze???''-zapytał co miałam odpowiedzieć kiwnełam głową że tak ale w rzeczywistości nie było.. Podsunełam się na tyle blisko żeby Adrien nie zobaczył Tikki a Tikki miała kwinąć głową czy to wystarczy.. Kiwneła że nie.. Więc musiałam udać, że się przewracam żeby mnie złapał.. Udało się i włąsnie wtedy Tikki kiwneła że to wystarczy i pokazała ustalony wcześniej znak że on nim jest zamarłam z przerażenia stałam przy kimś kto mnie szczerze kocha a ja kocham go nie wiedziałm co mam zrobić w tej chwili popatrzyłm się na niego a on spojrzał głęboko w moje oczy.. Ta chwila mogła by trwać wieczność gdyby nie to że przyszła Nathali..'' ''-''Co tu się dzieje Adrien?!-''powiedziała'' -YY co.. koleżanka upadła musiałem ją złapać to logiczne???-''odpowiedział jej jakby tak troche sarkastycznie ale nie ma na to czasu ...Dlaczego on.. on Kocha kogoś takiego jak ja?'' ''-''Hej dlaczego upadłaś?''-zapytał ja zdezorientowa całą sytuacją powiedziałam'' ''-''Potknełam sie o moją noge..-''co brzmiało doś ścmiesznie że aż Adrien zaczął się śmiać..-''Dlaczego się śmiejesz każdemu się zdarza...-''dodałam lekko zaczerwieniona i zła.. z powodu że się śmiał oczywiście...'' ''-''Okej.. skoro już jesteśmy sami bez Nathali możemy zacząć projekt-''uśmiechną się tym swoim uśmieszkiem byłam jeszcze bradziej zła ale nia na niego tylko na siebie że zakochałam sie w kimś takim jak mogłam nawet tego nie zauważyć..'' ''-''Adrien.. Ja tu przyszłam nie tylko z powodu projektu...-''zaczełam...'' -Tak. A z jakiego jeszcze?-''zapytał niepewnie.'' -Bo.. Bo ja wiem że to ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem!-''wykrztusiłam wreszcie to jego spojrzenie ono mnie poprostu dobiło upadłam na ziemie i płakałam...'' *Perspektywa Adriena* Jak ona się domyśliła skąd ona to wie.. nie rozumiem.. okej domysliła się może zauważyła coś podobnegow zachowaniu eh.. zresztą ale.. ale dlaczego płacze? Niewiem co mam zrobić podejść czy może stać dalej... -W.. Wi..Wiki.. ale jak się domyśliłaś?-''zapytałem bo nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić w tej chwili zamarłem czułęm coś dziwnego czego nie czułem wczesniej..'' *''Wiki8 -Ja tak poprostu..Kidyś ty też się dowiesz.-''nadal leżałam w zasadzie to siedziałam w czymś w rodzaju japońskiego ułkonu siedziałam i płakałam aż w końcu podszedł do mnie podniusł moją głowe i pocałował mnie nie przeszkadzało mu to że dalej płakałam.. Ja niestey nie odwzajemniłam tego pocałunku teraz żałuje poprostu nie dałam rady moja psyhika nie mogła już wytrzyać nie doś że jeszcze całował mnie to z podwórka dobiegły krzyki ludzi kolejna poczwara zaatakowała miasto.. -Wy..wybacz mi.. poniosło mnie..-''rzekł..-''Ale teraz musisz mi wybaczyć idź schowaj się do łazienki, ja zaraz wracam ide pomuc Biedronce...-''dodał.. ty nawet nie wiesz że to Biedronka przybędzie ci z pomocą poszłam do łazienki tak jak mówił zamknełam się i przemieniłam się w Biedronkę... Po chwili byłam juz na dachu tego samego budynku co kot'' ''-''Witaj Kocie nie potrzebna ci czasem pomoc?-''muszę się zachwoywać tak jak zawsze nie moge mu dać do zrozumienia że to ja Wikoria ciężko jest się skupić jak wiesz że osoba która pomaga ci w walce tak bardzo cię kocha..'' ''-''Dzięki Biedrona ale raczej sobie poradze..''-odpowiedział tak jakby był zadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń...'' ''-''Kim jesteś Pani Ciemności-''powiedział tak ponieważ że postać opentana przez Akume była cała czarna wyglądała podobnie do ducha albo jakiegoś ghoula..'' -'''Ja jestem Werna! Oddajcie mi swoje Miraculous bo wszyscy co się znajdują w tym mieście stracą swoje najbliższe osoby a potem straci je cały świat!!!-''i wtedy zauważyłam że ona ma zdjęcie na którym jest mój młodszy kuzyn...-''To przez ciebie mój syn nie żyje Biedronko nie uchroniłaś go przed zatrutym pociskiem Upodabniaczki on przez ciebie zmarł!!!-''wtedy zrozumiałam że to jest moja ciotka to kompletnie mnie dobiło wszystkie uczucia radości miłości i inne szczęśliwe emocje uciekły z mojego ciała ostały tylko smutek, ból i gniew/złość na siebie samą. Uczucia po prostu wyparowały ze mnie... Tak byłam zła że nawet bez pomocy Kota sama złapałam Akume nawet nie uzyłam szczęśliwego trafu wtedy szybko uciekłam z powrotem do łazienki w pokoju Adriena... Właśnie wchodzi ..'' ''-''Przepraszam że mnie tak długo nie było.-''i szybko do mnie podbiegł widział że coś się stało widział to że wszystkie emocje wyparowały że była obojętna na wszystko nawet na to że dowie się że jestem Biedronką, czy też na to czy umre czy nie. Od kiedy przyczyniłam się do śmierci Taylera (tak miał na imie kuzyn) nie obchodziło mnie już nic nie miałam po co żyć. Adrien to widział więc zadzwonil z mojego telefonu do moich rodziców i powiedział że nie skończyliśmy projektu i że zostane na noc żebyśmy go dokończyli.. Rozłożył łózko i połozył mnie na nim oczywiście skłamał moim rodzicom bo projekt był skończony (wiecie tak magiczniexdd) po prostu mmartwił się..Leżalam na łóżku myśląc czy on będzie tak całą noc się na mnie patrzyć czy w końcu się położy i faktycznie położył się ale że nie chciał żebym czuła sie nie swojo to połozył się na ziemi.. W nocy kiedy spałam śnił mi sie straszny koszmar oto on :'' Byłam na dachu razem z Kotem wszystko wyglądało pięknie tak jakby było to zrobione specjalnie na randke ze mną byłam ubrana w piękną czarną sukienke z czerwonymi dodatkami wtwedy powiedziałam KOCIE MUSZE CI COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ TO JA... JESTEM BIEDRONKĄ. Wtedy oczy Kota zrobiły się czerwony przekształacił się w potwora strasznego i..- I wtedy Adrien mnie obudził'' *Perspektywa Adriena* ''-Czy ona krzyczy co się dzieje jest cała rozpalona..'' ''-''Plagg szybko przynieś jakąś mokrą ścierke ona jest cała rozpalona pewnie śni się jej coś strasznego-''powiedziałem niewiedząc co robie Plagg odrazu nic nie mówiąc przyniusł widocznie wiedział ile ona dla mnie znaczy i właśnie wtedy ją obudziłem a ona...'' *perspektywa Wiki* I wtedy Adrien mnie obódził a ja nic nie myśląc.. -To ja jestem.... '''Będe polsatem nie dowiecie się co bedzie dalej no chyba że dopiero za 2 dni bo mnie nie będzie teraz no chyba że się gorzej rozchoruje i nie pojade na swięta do rodziny.. Do zoba (no chyba że się rozmyśle i jeszcze dzisiaj jakiś wrzuce ale tego nwm zobaczy się ;) Kotofanka=^.^= (dyskusja) 16:40, mar 24, 2016 (UTC)Vicky =Zamiana 6= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 24, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Kolejny rozdzialik cieszą sie ludy?! -myśl-''(wiki)'' Hym... co by tu dzisiaj zrobić o nie idzie tu ta egoistka Chloe... O nie czego ona odemnie chce?! -Witaj ty ty wieśniaro... Hahahha o udało mi siestem śmieszna nie sabina?-''zapytała'' -Tak tak Chloe...-''widać było że wcale tak nie myśli ..'' -Sorki Chloe nie mam czasu na takie jak ty-''odparłam i odeszłam chyba się wkurzyła mam nadzieje że Władca Ciem nie będzie jej drugi raz zatruwał Akuma...'' -Ej..-uważaj jak chodzisz Wiki-''zapytał znajomy mi głos'' -Hym.. co sorki zamysliłam się.. Przepraszam Adrien :3 *Adrien* -Ciekawe nad czym sie tak zastanawiała Plagg-''zapytałem podrodze na lekcje szermierki'' ''-''Chym szczerze powiedziawszy chyba wiem o czym ale jestem zaklęty tak że nie mogę ci powiedzieć przykro mi-''powiedział Plagg spowarzniałym tonem niewiedziałem o co mu tak dokładnie chodzi'' ''-''Ale co dokładnie nie możesz i powiedzieć-''zapytałem'' No tego że prrr...onvdbsk-''niewiedziałem o co mu chodzi'' -Co?!-''zapytałem'' -O tym mówiłem jak próbóje to powiedzieć język mi się plącze-''odpowiedając na pytanie, chwile pomyślał i krzykną-''Mniejsz z tym chcem mój Camember ''-''Masz Plagg.. Masz-''Ile on może jeść czemu on myśli tylko żołądkiem nierozumiem tego... Kurcze od momentu od kiedy mi to powiedził w sumie nie dokońca powiedział zastanawiam się co to miało znaczyć'' ''-''Stary Halo przegrałeś!-''toś powiedział a tak to mój kumpek Bill z szermierki'' ''-''Przepraszam nie moge się skupić dzisaj jakoś-''odparłem'' ''-''No okej.. To może końec treningu na dziś?-''zapytał ja tylko machełem głową że się zgadzam i poszlismy się przebrać, po przebraniu poszłem do domu wkońcu był koniec zajęć ale coś zwróciło moją uwage Chloe... Chloe była jakaś inna.. była ubrana inaczej niż zwykle ona.. ona wyglądała zupełnie jak Wiki tylko w bląd włosch jak to możliwe w rece miała czapke wiki która była porwana miałem wrażenie że coś jej zrobiła ale ta czapka też była zupełnie inna była porwana i w innym kolorze może Chloe znowu opętała Akuma? Władco Ciem jeżeli Wiki coś sie stało przysięgam że cie znajde i zgładze! Poszłem sie przemienić'' -Plagg Wysuwaj Pazury!-'' znowu byłem Kotem 2 raz tego dnia czy to nie jest dziwne?! Za dużo tych akatów jednego dnia!'' ''-''Kim jesteś -'' zapytałem Chloe choć wiedziałem że to ona chciałem się zapytać bo wiem że jak zostaną opentani przez akume mają inna nazwe..'' ''-''Ja? Ja przecież jestem najcudowniejszą i najukochańszą przez ciebie osobą Wiktorią hhahahah...-''wściekłem się'' ''-''Ty nią nie jesteś-''ODPARŁEM ZE ZŁOŚCIĄ!\'' '-Masz racje nie jestem jestem Upodabniaczka od teraz już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojej ukochanej mój ROMEO!! Hahahhahaha... Pozwole ci spróbować ją znaleść ale mamy układ jak ją znajdziesz zmusisz Adriena Agresta by był zemną juz po wieki wieków! Hehehehehe!-'musiłem się zgodzić nie wybaczył by SOBIE gdyby Wice coś się stało -''Było go porposić o Miraculous! Wiesz co zrobie jak mnie zawiedziesz?!-'powiedział Władca Ciem ''-''Tak panie-''opdarła-''Musisz mi jeszcze wtedy oddać swoje Miraculous!-''dodała'' ''-''-Zgadzam się... Zgadzam się na wszystko tylko mi ją oddaj!!-''odpowiedziałem'' '''-Wisi na wiezy Eifla wisi sobie przyczepiona za ręke do liny i przwyązana radze ci iśc po nią szybko ta lina sama pęka.. HahahahhahahA-''pobiegłem tam najszybciej jak tylko mogłem i w ostatniej chwili ją złapałem'' -Nic ci nie jest?-''zapytałęm zaniepokojony'' -Nie nic tylko wiesz ... ręka mine boli od tego zwisania.. a tak ogólnie to dzięki za pomoc-''uśmiechneła się do mnie pierwszy raz odkąd tu zamieszkała. Zniosłem ją na dół i postawiłem na ziemi'' ''-''Ja musze leciec obiezłem Upodabniaczce że za to że powie mmi gdzie jesteś oddam jej moje Miraculous i namówie Adriena Agresta żeby był z nią po wieki wieków..-''powiedziałem i zaczełem sie oddaleac ale nagle poczułem że ktoś łapie mnie za ręke to była ona nie wiedziałem dlaczego..'' -Dla.. Dlaczego aż tak bardzo chciałeś mnie uratować?-''zapytała'' ''-''Wiki posluchaj Kocham Cię jako kot i jako normalny człowiek ale nie moge ci powiedzieć kim jestem-''i własnie wtedy pocałowałem ją w policzek i odszedłem..'' *''Wiki* -Co to było?-''nie rozumiałam powagi sytuacji.. ''-''Szybko przemieniaj sie Kot nie może oddać swojego Miraculous!-''powiedziała Tiki odrazu zrobiłam to co kazała i po chwili stałm tam jako nie Wiktoria a Biedronka...'' '-'''Okej oni sa chyba przed szkołą-powiedziałm i zaraz juz tam byłam za pomoco mojego yo-yo'' ''-''Czarny Kocie nie!!!-''krzyknełam i chyba usłyszał wstał i się na mnie spojrzał-''Nieodawaj jej swojego Miraculous błagam-''niewiem dlaczego zaczełam płakać miałam wrażenie że jak by oddał swoje Miraculous mogła bym juz nie istnieć..'' ''-''Ale ja jej obiecałem za uratowanie pewnej dziewczyny którą kocham całym sercem a ja obietnic dotrzymuje-''w ostanie chwili złapałam go yo-yiem za ręke i dociągnełam'' ''-''Jeżeli oddasz swoje Miraculous już jej nigdy nie zobaczysz bo Władca Ciem weźmie cię na swojego "pazia"-''powiedziałam z niepokojem czy zrozumiał o co mi chodzi mam nadzieje że tak'' ''-''Masz racje!-''I tak własnie udało nam się pokonać Upodabiaczke, zabrałam swoją czapke i zniknełam lecz zanim to zrobiłam zobaczyłam ze kot ma rane na ręce ale nie widziałam w tym nic nadzwiczajnego...'' *''Natępny dzień, szkoła* -Hejka Alya-''powiedziałam ''-''Hej Wika-''chciałam odpowiedzieć jej o tym co mnie wczoraj spotkało ale zauważyłam coś bardzo niepokojącego..'' *Adrien dom przed przyjściem do szkoły* -Plagg.. Ja nie moge póśc dzisiaj do szkoły przecież Wiki zobaczy że to ja jestem Czarnym Kotem...-''powiedziałem'' ''-''Tak ale czy nie chciałeś żeby ona cię poznała?! W końću kochasz ją i chcesz żeby wiedziała..-''powiedział Plagg...'' ''-''No tak ale nie wiem czy jest na to pora-''i wtedy wyszedłem z domu i poszłem do szkoły'' *Wiki szkoła po zauważeniu rany* Taką samą rane miał wczoraj Czarny Kot ale to nie mozliwe przecież mają dwa odmienne charaktery przeciez to nie możliwe ja się chyba załamie nierozumiem już niczego przecież nawet nie moge powiedzieć tego ani Alyi ani jemu przecież nie jestem pewna zawsze mógł się po prostu zranić, ale przecież jeżeli on nim jest to to znaczy że on mnie KOCHA?! To by było na tyle w tym rozdziale jak myślicie Wiki wytrzyma tą całą sytuacje nie załamie się ? Jak myślicie? następny rozdział też się pojawi dzisiaj ale nwm o której jeszcze =Zamiana 5= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 23, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Znwou mi sie zacieło sorka xdd boshe Jak pamiętacie Wika się zgodziła *Sobota* telefon dzwoni -Halo?-zapytała Wiki -Hejka to ja Alya-powiedział gos w telefonie -Hejka Alya co tam?-zapytała -Robie impre wpadniesz do mnie?-dowiedziała się wiki -Tak pewnie czemu nie- odpowiedziałą -Super-i tak skończyły rozmowe -Mamo! Tato! ide do Alyi na noc-nie mówiąc nic więcej wyszła nie powiedziała że u Alyi będzie impreza.. *W domu Alyi * -Hej Stara fajnie ze wbiłaś-powiedziała Alya-Wiesz kto tu będzie?! Adrien czy to nie cudowne?-dodała -Ym.. Pamiętasz nie jestem Marinette nie kocham Adriena ja kocham Czarnego Kota-odpowiedziała -A no tak sorka tak ptp to ty i Adrien bedziecie spali w pokoju gościnnym a ja i Nino w moim bo wiesz mi jestesmy razam a zapomniałam że ty to nie Mari naprawde przepraszam-posmutniała Alya -Co y.. nic sie nie stało miałaś prawo mineło kilka dni od kiedy Mar nie ma -uśmiechneła się do niej i wtej właśnie chwili wbił Nino z Adrienem. Nie było więc nic więcej na co mogły czekać to zaczeli impreze bawili się na tej imprezie chyba to 12.00 (noc). Wkońcu przyszła pora na gre w prawde i wyzwanie. -Hym.. Wika P czy W???-zapytał ją Nino bo to on własnie zaczął tą bezsensownął jak dla Wiki grę.. -Co? A tak Prawda sorki zmyśliłam sie-oczywiście myślała o CK. -Kto ci się najbardziej podoba?-zapytał -Mi chyba każdy to wie to czywiste że Czarny Kot :D-odpowiedziała Adrien się wtedy bardzo zdziwił. Właśnie w tamtej chwili wszyscy na niego spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem że o co mu tak właściwie chodziło? (tera będe pisała z perspektyw jak coś) *Wiktoria* -myśl-'' O co mu chodziło zupełnie jakby coś ukrywał ale co?! Wtedy własnie to zobaczyłam zobaczyła to on miał ten sam uśmieszek co Kot ale to nie możliwe napewno mi się tylko zdaje aggrght jestem Durna przecierz Adrien i CK maja dwa zupełnie inne charaktery, może oszalałam, z może po.. poprostu zaczynam się zakochiwać w w..-Koniec mysli-'' ''-''ADRIENIE?!''- Krzyknełam wszyscy na mnie spojrzali takim wzrokiem jakbym była jakać dziwna-''YY JA TYLKO GŁOSNO POWIEDZIAŁAM ADRIEN BO ON MA TERAZ ODPOWIEDZIEĆ NA PYTANIE LUB WYZWANIE!-''uff.. udało mi się wyjść z tej niedożecznej zytuacji...'' *Adrien* -Myśl- Nie wiem o co chodziło Wiktorii ale wybrałem wyzwanie -Wyzwanie!-''KRZYKNOŁEM czemu ja krzyknołem?!'' -Ym co by tu ci dać, Alya mozesz mi pomuc wybrac na stronie >. *Wiki* -Alya co ja mam mu dać?-''zapytałam'' -Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?-odpowiedziała-Hym.. może zapytaj go o jego największą tajemnice,.. Ale była by checa jak by on był CK..-''spojrzałam na nią z dziwnym namysłem ale niewiem jakim..'' -Mam.. Adrien powiedz jaka jest twoja największa tajemnica?-''zapytałam niepwenie..'' *''Adrien* ''I CO JA JEJ MIAŁEM ODPOWIEDZIEĆ PRZECIERZ NIE POWIEM ŻE JESTEM CZARNYM KOTEM I NIE POWIEM ŻE JĄ KOCHAM MUSZE ZNOWU SKŁAMAĆ.. -Ja.. Ja.., Ja kocham.., BIEDRONKE!-''powiedziłem..'' Reszta gry mineła spokojnie nie było żadnych takich pytanie i nic podobnego xd... *''Wiki* ''-''myśl- ''Gdy rano się obudziłam bo usłyszłam krzyki Alyi i Nino bo ktoś zaatakował dom chciałam krzyknąć bo Adrien mnie przytulał boshe pomocy..Udało mi się uciec i przemienić się w łazience -Kim jesteś wiedźmo?!-''zapytałam'' ''-''Ja ja jestem TRZĘSIPORTKA (wiem wiemxDD)''-odpowiedziała'' -Trzęsiportka?! HAHAHAHA- Krzykną Czarny Kot -A ty skąd się tu wziełeś?-''zazpytałam'' -Przyszedłem My Lady?-powiedział -Co jest dla niej najważniejszą żeczą? Ach tak portki zwinięte na ręce.. Kocie wiesz co robić!-''powiedziałam'' -Kotakilzm!!-powiedział -Szęśliwy Traf! Jajka co? Co ja mam z tym zrobić?!-''NIEWIEDZIAŁAM CO MAM Z TYM ZROBIĆ-''Ach już wiem-''rzuciłam w jej portki więc musiała je zdjąć i wytrzepać wtedy Kot je złapał i zniszczył a ja złapałam Akume i wtedy musieliśmy spadać bo zostało nam 3 minuty kiedy byliśmy na dachu Kot zapytał łapiąc mnie za ręke'' -Powiesz mi kim jesteś? Słowo Kocura że nikomu nie zdradze kim jesteś!-odpowiedziałam -Wybacz ine dzis nie jutro ani nie pojutrze ale kiedyś kiedyś napewno obiecuje ci ale narazie musimy iśc 2 minuty Kocie 2 minuty!'' i poszliśmy'' *wpis w pamiętniku* '''''Drogi Pamiętniku niewiem co mam zrobić kiedy mam mu wyznać prawde tyle mnie dzisiaj spotkałoi ta impereza u Alyi ta noc pobudka walka i jeszcze te pytanie kota wiem że on nikomu nie powie ale nie wiem kiedy mam mu powiedzieć kocham go ale nie jestem jeszcze gotowa Kotofanka=^.^= (dyskusja) 19:17, mar 23, 2016 (UTC)Wiktoria TO KONIEC JAK MYSLICIE CZY W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE SIĘ POZNAJA CZY JESZCZE NIE? SORKI ŻE TAK KRUTKO JUTRO MOŻE BĘDĄ DŁUŻSZE JAK BEDE MIAŁA WENE ALIBO MOŻE JESZCZE DZISIAJ JAK MYŚLĄ WASZE GŁÓWKI??? =Zamiana 4= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 23, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= no to jadziem z dziadziem dalej Siedział przy niej długi i rozmawiał z Plagg'iem Ale ona ślicznie wygląda kiedy śpi..-Westchną Adrien -Tak.. Tak. A tak właściwie to odkochałeś się już w SWOJEJ Biedronsi?-zapytał z podejżliwością Plagg -Yyy.. co? W sumie to niewiem Plagg już się pogubiłem w swoich uczuciach-odparł -Wiesz uczucia nigdy nie były łatwe..-dodał Plagg *W myśli Adriena* Plagg coś takiego nie wiedziałem że może taką mądrą rzecz powie.... Nagle Plagg wyrwał go z mysli -Ale ja.. Kochałemm, Kocham i Kochać bede mój wierny CAMEMBER!!!-i tak skończyła się myśl Adriena o tym że Plagg nie myśli tylko żołądkiem. Plagg zaczął latać po pooju i krzyczeć że chce camember oraz przy okazji obudził Wike. -Adri.. Adrien.. z kim rozmawiałeś?- zapytała zaspana dziewczyna. Naszczęście Plagg'i schował sie za obramowanym Zdjęciem Adriena -Ja?.. Ja z y.. z Nino moim przyjacielem wiesz tak przez telefon- *myśl* że też musze ją okłamywać tak bym chciał jej powiedzieć ale .. ale nie moge . ''Podszedł do zdjęcia w ramce żeby zabrać Plagg'a i zobaczył że tu jest pełno jego zdjęć nie wiedział co ma zrobić w tej chwili.. -S. skąd masz tyle moich zdjęć?!-zapytał ze strachem w oczach -Hymm co? A.. to nie moje to Marinette pokój ja zamieszkuje narazie pokój hotelowy-odparła nadal zaspana. -Ah..Aha.. Okej? Ja już będe się zmywać- wychodząc usmiechną sie do niej filrciarskim usmiechem i puścił oczko. Wiki choć zaspana miała wrażenie że gdzieś widziała ten usmiech.. *2 tyg potem pomijam troche w przeciągu tych 2 tyg nic się nie działo* :W klasie: -Pa Mari!-pożegnali wszyscy Mari oprucz chyba wiecie kogo? Oprucz Chloe i Sabiny.. *w pokoju Mar.. a może teraz już Wiki?* Wiktoria pozdejmowała wszystkie zdjęcia Adriena i poprzyczepiała zdjęcia Czarnego Kota w końcu był jej "ukochanym bohateram" Nagle jakieś dziwne siły zaczeły wywoływać trzęsienie ziemi.. -Tki chyba czas na przemiane.. Tiki Kropkuj!-i po chwili była już biedronką-Ymm.. Dziwnie się czuje jako Biedronka-dodała Rzuciła swoje yo-yo już zaraz była na dachu budynku telewizji a tam czekał już na nią Kociak -Witaj My Lady..-przywitał ją -Yy.. co? *myśl A tak Mari wspominała coś na ten temat*'' A tak cześ Kocie.. y .. ten .. no nie powinniśmy ścigac przestęmpcy?-zapytała i odrazu soważniała -No tak-i po chwili byli na placu Pul Elizejskich Biedronka zamarła.. -Coś się stało? Biedronsiu? Halo!?-zaniepokojony zapytał -Ymm. Tak tak troche się źle czuje a.. a.. psik!-udała kichnięcie -A może ty powinnaś zostać dzisiaj w łożkuy?-zakończył tym rozmowe.. *myśl wiki* Kim ona jest wygląda jak ziema ma kolory zieleni brązu czerwieni i żółci jak ona może się nazywać i co jest jej najważniejszą rzeczą hym.. Chyba to Globus na jej głowie!?-'' -Kim ty jesteś ziemniakiem haha.-powiedział arogancko Kot -Ja nazywam się Szejkap! Oddajcie mi swoje Miraculous albo zmienie to miasto w grózy tak samo jak reszte Francji!!!!-odpowiedziała -Kocie Akuma jest w Globusie na jej głowie!-Biedronka spojrzała na Kota a on wiedział odrazu co zrobic... -Kotakilizm!!!-i pobiegł w strone Szejkap.. -Szczęśliwy Traf!!-wypadły rzutki- I co ja mam z tym zrobić.. Aha juz wiem-rzuciła je w strone złoczyńcy co przytwierdziło ją do ściany wtedy Kot zaczął biec i swoim kotakilzmem rozwalił glous z którego wyleciała mała zła akuma -Koniec twych rządów mała zła Akumo! Pora wypędzić złe moce!.... Pa pa miły motylku.. Niezywkła Bioedronka-myśl ''mam jeszcze 4 minuty musze sie pośpieszć-'' Kot na pożegnanie ucałował ją w ręke ona była tak zachwycona że aż zemdlała na 1 min. Kot nie wiedział o co chodzi. Kiedy wybydziła sie po tej minucie odrazu uciekła bo zotsały jej tylko 2 minuty do przemiany. Zdązyła wbić do domu przez okno i wtedy się przemieniła -Tiki! Już lece po ciasteczka-poszła po ciasteczka i dała je Tiki -Dziękuje.. Jestes tak samo troskliwa jak Marinette :) ale masz inny sposób ubierania się. Niby jesteście takie same ale jednak inne..-odpowiedziała-Właśnie nie miałaś zacząć projektować stroju na wasz projekt z wosu mieliście o starodawnych strojach czy coś takiego..-dodała -A TAK TIKI JESTES NAJLEPSZĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ NA ŚWIECIE-szybko poleciała po szkicownik i w mgnieniu oka zrobiła projekt i poszła do Adriena zapytać czy może być oczywiście nie zastało go w jego domu nie wiedziała dlaczego. Kazno jej pujść do jego pokoju i czekać w tem do pokoju wbił ojciec Adriena, Pan Agrest. -P.. Pan Agrest!! <3 Najlepszy projektant mody na świecie!-krzykneła-yy.. Przeraszam to chwila uniesienia-po chwili dodała -Nic się nie stało Adrien prosił żebym zobaczył twój projekt bo teraz nie może przyjśc ma sesje zdjęciową musisz mu wybaczyć..-zobaczył i otworzył oczy ze zdumienia-Naprawde świetny projekt tak jak i inne-ocpowiedział -Dziękuje.. Wow najlepszy projektant pochwalił moje projekty..-była bardzo zaskoczona -Może pomożesz mi zrobić jedną kolekcje zimową może na perzukład?-zapytał Pan Agrest -Ym szczrze to.. TAK ZGADZAM SIĘ-odpowiedziała Na tym kończe chyba wyszedł mi długi rozdział nwm pisałam go 45 minut nie mogła wena mnie naszła znowu a potem zgasła brawo ja =Zamiana 3= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 23, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Naszła mnie wena twórcza boshe braffo ja z góry sry za błędy czasami musze inaczej pisać klawiatura mi się zacina a i musicie mi wybaczyć mam tu malenki smutny wątek bo akurat wtedy bayłam sama smutna gdyż wszyscy z mojej klasy gimnazjalnej mnie wyśmiali bo oglądam Miraculous: Biedronka i Czarny Kot :C Pochwili byli przy przestępcy gdy miał zaatakować Kota przed uderzeniem ochroniłą go tzw "Kocia Bogini" -Dzię... Dziękuje?- odpowiedział kot -Nie ma za co Kociaku-Także z flirciarskim uśmiechem i oczkiem kiwneła kotu główką złapali przestępce i oczyścili akume (wiecie koniec rządów mała akumo precz i wgl pora wypędzić złe moce i pa pa miły motylku) . *Nasetępny dzień w szkole* -Dzień dobry-nauczycielka -dzień dobry- powiedzieli wszycscy chucznym tonem więc tak będziecie przygotowywać projekt z WoS (wiem polski przedmiot ale to do fabuły musi być a nie miałąm pojęcia wtedy gdy to pisałam jaki przedmiot tu dać ;p) -w I grupie będzie Adiren, Alya, Nino i Wiktoria, w II Grupie Juleka, Rose, Alix, Nathaniel i Mylene w III Grupie Sabina, Chloe, Max, Kim i Ivan - dodała -Dlaczego ja nie mogę być z moim najdroższym skarbem Adrienkiem.. Prawda Adrienku?-szyderczo spojrzała w strone Mar -Chloe sidaj na miejsce nie możesz być z nim w grupie tak zostało zadecydowane i koniec!-ze złoscią spojrzała na nią nauczycielka *Dzwonek i przerwa* Dryń.. dzwoni telefon do Wiki -Halo?-zapytała -Witaj "skarbie" chciałem ci tylko przekazać najdroższa że tak naprawde nigdy ale to nigdy cie nie kochałem ja cię nienawidze Wiktoria!-powiedział głos w telefonie -Al.. Ale dlaczego co się stało-odpowiedziała ze łazmi w oczach nasza bohaterka -Tak.. Tak poprostu od zawsze byłaś dla mnie niczym chciałem się tobą zabawić to wszystko co dla mnie znaczyłas!- dodał -Cze mu mi torobisz kotek?! Dlaczego mi tak ubliżasz czemu dlaczego nic dla ciebie nie znacze?!-zapytała po przez łzy -Hahah..- nic więcej nie powiedział -Dlaczego twój egoizm tobą zawładną jak tak możesz przecierz ja wkońcu chciałam dobrze kiedy to do ciebie dotrze? Już nie mam sił to.. to jest nasz KONIEC!- rzuciła telefonem o ziemie i uciekła. Całemu zjaściu przyglądał się z dalek Adrien. Podbiegł do telefonu wziął go i poszedł jej szukać. Dobiegła aż do wieży Eifla. Wyciągneła MP4 i zaczeła słuchac piosenek oraz śpiewać ze łzami nadal spływającymi jej po policzkach.. Wkońcu Adrien ją znalazł potszedł i usłyszał jak śpiewa bardzo mu się to spodobało. -Ładnie śpiewasz. Wiesz?-powiedział Przestraszona dziewczyna powiedziała -A.. Adrien?! Co ty tu robisz?!-jednocześnie złym i smutnym wzrokiem spojrzała na niego. -Co się stało dlaczego uciekłaś-wiedział co się stało ale chciał żeby dziewczyna mu o tym opowiedziała -Ja.. Ja nie chem o tym mówić-odpowiedziała -Ja cię nie zmuszam.-dodał -Mój chłopak on.. on.. on chciał się tylko się mną zabawił od początku to planował. Gdym .. gdybym to wiedziałą nie weszła bym w tamtą "rzeke".-zaczeła mu opowiadać całą historie i znowu się rozpłakała. Wtuliła się w chłopaka tak mocno jak potrafiła- czuła się bowiem ona przy nim tak bezpiecznie jak przy nikim innym. Chłopak zdziwony całą tą akcją oddał jej uścisk. Byli w tej pozycji chyba 20 minut. Po tych 20 minutach Adrien zauważył że Wiktoria zasneła w jego ramionach. więc wziął ją na ręce i znaiósł do piekarni "Tom i Sabina". Wytłumaczył jej rodzicom że rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon i nagle zaczeła płakać. Rzuciła telefonem o ziemie i uciekła i że on zaczął jej szukać i znalazł ją pod wieżą Eifla jak spała. Zaniósł ją do pokoju Mar (Marinette nie było bo była u Alyi na noc taka pożegnalna nocka) Sierdział przy niej dość długo, rozmawiając z Plagg'iem. 'CO BĘDZIE DALEJ?! DOWIECIE SIĘ W NASTEPNYM ROZDZIALE KTÓRY WLECI ZA OKOŁO 1 GODZINE CZYLI O 16-17 COŚ POMIĘDZY TYM DO ZOBA!!' 'A tak teraz taki krótki rozdział 2 jest owiele wiele dłuższy :D ;)' =Zamiana 2= Kotofanka=^.^= mar 22, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Postanowiłam że dzisiaj nie będe polstaem ponieważ iż gdyż od piątku do niedzieli mnie nie będzie :( i jutro oraz w czwartek wrzucam po 2 rozdziały a potem będzie już systematycznie a tak i od któregoś rozdziału będzie inny tytuł tej serii.. Będe używała Polskich nazw (Biedronka Czarny Kot/ nie bede używać Ladybug Chat Nior) Zamiana 2.: -Cheng- Krzykneła Tiki -Tiki- odkrztkną jej Cheng -To wy się znacie?!- Odparły obydwie -Oczywiście. Wszystkie Kwamii się znają- powiedziała Tiki -Więc to jest kwamii Biedronki?- zapytała Wiki -Tak. A to jest kwamii...-nie wiedząc jakie to kwamii Mar chciała żeby Wika dokończyła za nią -To jest kwamii Kociej Przepowiedni-odpowiedziała (Sorki że tak dużo dialogów xdd) -Ciężko mi to powiedzieć ale będziemy musiały się zamienić kwamii- po chwili dodała -Tak.. wiem to- westchnełą ze smutkiem Mar- Więc przez dłuższy czas nie będe ani Biedronką ani nie będe mogła przebywać z ADRIENEM..!-i poszła z marzeniami -Tak.. Właśnie Mar przeprowadzasz się dopiero za 2 tygodnie więc do tego czasu będe wam pomagać i chodzić z tobą do szkoły-Powiedziała z zaciekawieniem-A właśnie jaki on jest? -Kto- Nie wiedząc o kogo chodzi zapytała ze ździwieniem Mar -No ten... Ten Czarny Kot..-rumieniąc się zapytała -Ymm. hę.. cięzko określić powiem krótko arogancki i flirciarski oraz ma dziwny humor..uważaj na niego będąc mną ;-; a i czemu o to pytasz?- Z dziwnym uśmieszkiem zapytała Mari -Y... Bo ja go nawet lubie i ten no.. oj wiesz o co chodzi nie zmuszaj mnie do mówienia tego!- z czerwieniała jak burak krzykneła Wika *Następny dzień* -Dzień Dobry młodzieży- powiedziała pani nauczycielka to samo odrzekła klasa Mar i Adriena -Dzisiaj gościmy nową uczennice siostre bliźniaczkę naszej Mar która już za 2 tygodnie wyjeżdża do Chin-dodała nauczycielka -Hejka Jestem Wiki- wchodząc doo klasy powiedziała Miała ona bowiem całkiem inny styl ubierania się niż mar ubierała się ona w czerwoną koszule w kratke białą koszulke na ramiączka czarne spodnie i trampki oraz czapke hipsterską na głowie a że była fanką kota i projektantką jak Mar zrobiła sobie plecak z wizerunkiem Czarnego Kota. Gdy Adrien to zobaczył zniemówił z wrażenie że ona jest jedyna dziewczyną która lubi bardziej Czarnego Kota od Biedonki. -Nino-Powiedziała nauczycielka -Tak?-odrzekł -Na te 2 tygodnie przesiądziesz się do Alex a Wiktoria będzie siedziała z Adrienem. Gdy Marinette się już przeniesie do Chin Wiktoria będzie siedziała z Alyią, a ty wrócisz do Adriena-Powiedziała rozkazująco tak jak powiedziała tak się stało Nagle wszędzie krzyki wielki potwór wyglądający jak krokodyl i inne zwwierzęta wtargną do ich klasy. -Mar.. Ja pierwszy dzień w szkole i już jakaś akcja- Zaśmiała sie Wiki -No widzisz ja tak mam prawie na codzien... Do łazienki!!!- Krzykneła Mard do Wiki *w łazience* -Tiki! Kropkuj!-krzykneła Mar i pochwili była Biedronką -Cheng! Czas na przszłoś!- i pochili się pojawiła Kocia Przepowiednia *tym czasdem przy Adrienie* -Plagg! Wysuwaj pazury!- i oto któż nie kto inny jak Czarny Kot we własnej osobie -Witaj Biedronsiu..- pocałowawszy w ręke Biedronke zobaczył kogoś nieznajomego- Kim jesteś Kocia Pani?- zapytałz flirciarskim (chyba dobrze napisałam) uśmieszkiem -Ja..? Ja jestem Kocia Przepowiednia!-Krzykneła dziewczyna -Dobra ludzie bohaterzy halo dlaczego stoimy? Lećmy bo nam ucieknie - dodała z determinacją -Wow! Jaka zdeterminowana Kocia Boginka- Dodał Kot -Może koniec tych zabaw Kotku-odparła Biedrosia -Hym.. Biedronsiu zazdrosna?-zapytał zaciekawiony Kociak -Nie.. ale mamy przestępce do złapania..-Odpowiedziała Pochwili byli przy przestępcy gdy miał zaatakować Kota przed uderzeniem ochroniłą go tzw "Kocia Bogini" -Dzię... Dziękuje?- odpowiedział kot -Nie ma za co Kociaku-Także z flirciarskim uśmiechem i oczkiem kiwneła kotu główką złapali przestępce i oczyścili akume (wiecie koniec rządów mała akumo precz i wgl pora wypędzić złe moce i pa pa miły motylku) Więc tak nie wiem czy dam rade jutro 2 ale jak jutro nie to w czwartek 3 wlecą jak jutro będzie 1 jak coś więc tak to na tylke tytuł sie jeszcze nie zmienia powiem wami kiedy sie zmieni to na tyle z ogłoszeń parafialnych :D 'Koniec na dzisiaj na pewno wię napiszcie w kom jestem polsatem/szatanem czy nie jestem?!''' =Zamiana.1 =^.^ Kotofanka=^.^= mar 22, 2016 Blog użytkownika:Kotofanka=^.^= Rozdział tak jak mówiłam jest dzisaj ołje #braknaukijęzykaangielskiegopff.. Zamiana.1 K.. Kto.. Kto to?!- Przestraszona krzykneła Niecnajoma:- Jestem twoja siostra bliźniaczką tak jak i ty byłam ździwona z całej tej sytuacji..-powiedziała -Mar.. To trudna sytuacja dla nas taj jak i dla was..- odrzekła jej znaczy ICH mama ... -To jest twoja siostra bliźniaczka ma na imię Wiktoria, miszkała u twojego wujka, miałyście sie nie poznać bo w przeszłości gdy byłyście bardzo, bardzo małe nienawidziłyście się dlatego też tego nie pamiętacie. Postanowiliśmy z waszym wujekiem że w wasze 14 urodziny powiemy wam o tym no i to dzisiaj dlatego teraz dopiero mówimy wam to..-dodała -Rozumiem.. ale dlaczego chcieliście nam o tym powiedzieć?- zapytały obie naraz -Ponieważ postanowiliśmy także, ty i Wiki zaimenicie się miejscami znaczy ty Mar pojedziesz do Chin a Wiktoria zamieszka z rodzicami w Paryżu..- powiedział Tata Mar i Wiki -Ale.. Ja nie moge tu zostać?!- zapytała z przerażenim w głosie Mar -Niestety Marinette obiecalismy twojemu wujkowi że mu pomożesz i będziesz z nim mieszkać, a i nie bój sie nie zostaniesz tam na zawsze- powiedziałam Mama (chyba kumacie o co kaman i nie musze pisać że to mama Mar i Wiki?) Na stronie wujek i Wiki -Wujku.. ale co ja zrobie z Cheng'iem skoro nie będę ochraniać Chin?- zapytała ze smutkiem -Słuchaj Marinette tez ma swoje Kwamii- odparł (zapytacie skąd to wie... kiedy przyjechał na ten konkurs o jedzeniu to przypadkiem zauważył) -Al.. Ale jak skąd wiesz?-zapytała ze zdziwieniem -Po prostu przeczucie, skoro będziesz tu mieszkać musisz się z nią zamienić już nie będziesz Przyszłością tylko Biedronką- odpowiedział *Wiki i Mar w pokoju Mar xD* #boshemojeułożeniezdania -Marine..-zaczeła Wiki -Mów mi Mar, Wiki- Szybko odpowiedziała Mari -No dobrze Mar.. Wiesz z moich źródeł informacji wynika że ty też masz Kwam- Powiedziała z niepokojem Wika -jak to "TY TEŻ MASZ" to oznacza że jesteś kimś takim jak ja?! I wracając skąd wiesz i jakie źródła informacji- Zapytała lekko zdenerwowana Marinette -Tak mam... a źródeł nie podam.. Moje kwamii to Cheng.. Pokaż sie kociaku...-odparła -Tiki! Wychodź- i po chwili dwa kwamii wyłoniły się -Cheng- Krzykneła Tiki -Tiki- odkrztkną jej Cheng -To wy się znacie?!- Odparły obydwie HAHAH jednak będe małym polsatem i nie dokończe ;-; jestem #Szatańskiśmiech =Prolog!!!= Hej może bez zbędnych wzmianek zaczniemy???? Prolog: -Marinette, zbudź sie!- krzyczy Tiki -Co... co sie dzieje? Tiki...-Odpowiedziała spiąca jeszcze Mar -Twoi rodzice cie wołają- odparła -Już ide mamo! Dzięki Tiki Jesteś najle...-Nieskączyła gdy znowu usłyszała wołania swoich rodziców gdy zeszła na duł ujrzała kogoś takiego jak ona i jej wujka z chin... K.. Kto.. Kto to?!- Przestraszona krzykneła Niecnajoma:- Jestem twoja siostra bliźniaczką tak jak i ty byłam ździwona z całej tej sytuacji..-powiedziała -Mar.. To trudna sytuacja dla nas taj jak i dla was..- orzekła jej znaczy ICH mama ... To koniec PROLOGU PISZCIE W KOMACH JAK SIE PODOBA WAM Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach